


Special Delivery

by HylianHero89



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Erotic bottom, Fanservice, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No excuses, Postal kink, Size Difference, i guess, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianHero89/pseuds/HylianHero89
Summary: I wrote this 6 years ago and it's still a favorite. Link is a postman (wearing the tiny postman outfit) and delivers letters to a man named Volga. But something starts to boil in these two. After some really terrible postal puns and humor they wind up getting freaky. An attempt at making a story with smut. Male/Male
Relationships: Link/Volga (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 11





	Special Delivery

Link was a postman. Actually, he was one of the best. On feet, or on his horse's back, he was faster than any of the previous postmasters. People delighted in seeing him enter their village, bearing a sack full of packages and parcels that had built up, thanks to non delivery.

That wasn't the only reason people delighted to see him coming. Link wore a pair of dangerously short shorts. They clung so tight on his bottom half, they may have been underwear. You couldn't see underwear lines, or anything like that. And he had on a top, that if he raised his arms, you could clearly see the sculpted muscles underneath. This blonde haired, big blue eyed, postman, was sex on legs. And he knew it.

But, there was one person he already had his eyes on. A man who lived alone, on the outside of the Eldin Volcano, Volga.

Volga was an impressive man, standing well over Link's 5'8 frame. Their meetings started out friendly enough. Link had a letter to deliver to him. He took Epona as far as he could, then ran the rest of the way. The air was arid and smokey, but thanks to his fire shield earrings, he didn't spontaneously combust. He approached the door to the quaint little cabin, and gave it a knock. The door opened, and there stood a very tall man. He was wearing a hat, and was covered in soot, especially under his eyes. But even without seeing his face, Link could still tell this man was gorgeous.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a deep voice.

Link shivered and blushed "H-hi, I'm Link, and I-I have a letter for a Mr. Volga." He handed out the letter.

"Oh, I've never had anyone come up here, and deliver my mail. How did you manage to get up here?"

Link tugged his ears, to show off his red colored earrings after Volga took the letter. "Fireshield earrings. They protect me."

Volga grabbed his ear painfully, and tugged him closer "These are only given to brave warriors by the Dragon of the Volcano, Eldin." He saw the postman wince, and let go quickly.

Secretly, Link enjoyed the bit of pain, but stepped back quickly "Well you know postman by day, warrior by night." Link said, rocking on his heels with a smile. He pointed to the sword and shield, strapped to his back.

"What a peculiar postman you are."

"Thank you. Well, have a nice day. Onward to mail!" He gave a salute, which was a lazy flick of his hand, and jogged away. He sighed in relief, any more time around that man, and his tight shorts might have become excruciating.

Every time he saw a letter or parcel for Volga, Link would tuck it away for his last stop of the day. It continued on like this for months. And then it happened, and Link almost cried when he saw Volga wearing nothing but his pants, and his hat while training outside on one particular delivery. Bulging, sinewy, muscles, contracting with every strike he made with the weapon in his hands.

"Hello postman warrior!" Volga said, with his deep rumbling voice.

"H-hello Mr. Volga. I have a letter for you."

"Please, it's been months. I believe you can call me just Volga. Are you busy?"

"No. You're my last stop of the day."

"Would you spar with me? It's been ages since I have found a warrior worthy of my time."

Link blushed. Volga thought he might be worthy of his time. Link was hesitant, but decided to do it "Alright. I hope I can be worthy." he removed his sword and shield, and took a fighting stance.

Volga quirked a brow, though Link couldn't see that "A left handed warrior. I'll have to watch for that. Your movements are fluid. You really are a peculiar postman."

Link giggled "Come at me." really he wanted Volga to come on him, or in him, but that would have to suffice.

Volga rushed at him, delivering hard, fast, and precise strikes. Link held up his shield, letting Volga abuse that, while searching for an opening. When one appeared, Link came in fast, and hard, almost catching Volga in the side, but it was deflected easily. Link flipped backwards, avoiding the counterattack. He heard Volga chuckling, and it made his heart pound faster. He dodged an attack, and rolled to the side. He spun his sword around, and bashed Volga in the back, with the hilt of his sword.

Volga fell forward from the force, and was grateful Link had used the hilt, and not the blade. He was impressed with the smaller boys skill. But damn if he would be bested. He swung the pike in his hand while turning, and caught Link in the ribs.

Link groaned, and dropped to his knees, but when Volga went to check on him, the blonde rolled back and got onto his feet. When he rolled back, Volga saw the instant bruise when his top rode up.

"I'm so sorry Link."

"No. You got me good." Link took the bag and sign off his back, along with the leather strap that held his weapon. Then, he pulled his shirt off, and tossed it to the side.

Volga was struck speechless. This boy had long smooth legs, leading up to quite the bulge in his pants, followed by an incredibly sculpted torso. He didn't have time to stare, as Link came rushing at him. He went to dodge, but Link already got what he wanted. Volga's cap went flying off. Link was met, by a set of surprised brown eyes. Deep brown eyes, that were sparkling in excitement. Chin length brown locks came spilling out at well, and Link shifted on his feet nervously. Volga was even more irresistible now.

"Not many see my face, and live to tell the tale."

Link gulped, and took a step back. He lived a good life, and if this was the last thing he saw before death, well no complaints here. What happened next, was unexpected.

Volga started to chuckle.

Not just chuckle, but double over with laughter. "You actually believed me, didn't you?"

Link blushed in embarrassment "Well of course I did! You are rather intimidating."

"And you are formidable. Come on inside. I have a red potion for that bruise. I'm sorry again for that." He began to walk towards his house, waving Link to follow.

The little blonde followed, after collecting all of his things on the ground. He cradled the bruise, now that he could feel it, thanks to lack of adrenaline to keep him going. When he stepped inside the house, he gasped. All of Volga's house was done in black and red. It looked spacious, and homey. Volga led Link to sit on a couch, while he got a potion for him. Link dropped his stuff onto the floor. He was surprised that he trusted Volga enough to drop his sword. Volga came in, handing the boy a red potion.

Link drank the whole thing in one gulp. The flavor was awful, but the affects were instant. He could feel the pain in the bruise lessen, and relief flood through his veins.

Volga smirked. This little blonde was truly worthy of all he had to give. Everything, including sexually. He needed to bed this blonde as quickly as possible, but he had never been great at words. He never met anyone who was deserving of him. Therefore, he spoke little. He never imagined a worthy person would be a postman, let alone a male, but he couldn't complain. Link was a gorgeous individual. How does one go about seducing this postman? He got an amazing thought in his mind "Link, mail has always confused me. Tell me, how do you send a package?"

"That's easy! If I bring you a letter, you can give me the package for delivery. I'll tell you how much it costs, and you can give me the rupees for the stamp."

"Oh, so you have to slap a stamp on the package?" Link didn't notice the wicked grin on his face.

"Yup, and I'll deliver it."

Volga walked over to Link, and bent down to whisper huskily in his ear "What if I would like to deliver you, my cock?"

Link blushed like mad. He wasn't braced for that question. He really wanted it though. He went with the act, "I-I think we could arrange something for that."

"Excellent." Volga wasted no time, and began biting on the pale expanse of sweaty neck before him. He ran his fingertips down the dips and curves on the blondes torso. He enjoyed hearing the deep sighs from the boy. Volga then dropped to his knees, and took one of the blushing boy's feet in his hand, and began to unstrap the sandals there. He pulled one off delicately, and ran a finger against the sole, making the postman giggle. He had such cute feet, and long lean legs, with defined calves, and supple thighs. Volga always did have a thing for legs. He licked from the big toe, all the way up to the knee. Link just watched in fascination, as Volga removed his other sandal, and did the same to the other foot. Then Volga grabbed, and kneaded the hard muscles of Link's thighs, and relished the way the boy started to moan from pleasure. Link was always running, and delivering things. He never had any kind of massage before, and it was ecstasy. Those dexterous fingers, working magic on the knots in his entire leg, were now going down, and grinding palms into his calves, before working up to his thighs again. This made Link go completely boneless. That was, until he felt something rub against his crotch. His eyes widened, and he looked down to see Volga gazing up at him, while rubbing his face against the clothed crotch.

Volga trailed his hands up, and behind Link. He grabbed the waist band of his pants. Link lifted his backside, so Volga could slide his shorts down. Which he did, touching those gorgeous legs all the way down, until he slipped them off. The question was answered: Link wore nothing under those shorts. Volga stood quickly, but was tugged forward by his pants. Link was eagerly trying to tug the offending garment off. The pants gave way to Link's overeagerness. They were pulled down, and he easily stepped out of his pants. His large cock was out, and hard. Link dropped to his knees and gasped "You might need some extra postage to handle this."

"Need to find a box for it first!" Volga said. He grabbed a fist full of beautiful blonde hair, and tugged. Link went to cry out in pain, but then moaned when his mouth was suddenly full of hard throbbing flesh. Volga started to thrust his hips into the open mouth. Basically, fucking that open mouth without any regard for Link. The blonde was gagging occasionally, but he didn't try to pull away or protest. Link drooled around the hot flesh, and ran his tongue over every inch he could. It was hot and sexy. Volga growled lowly in his throat, that hot mouth was almost too much. He pulled his erection free from the mouth.

Link looked up with flushed cheeks, and was panting for breathe. He looked up at Volga, with lustful blue eyes. Volga couldn't even try to deny those wants conveyed on that face. He helped Link up, before turning him around and shoving him towards the couch. Link was bent over the couch, and clutching the back of it, while his feet were planted on the floor. Basically, his ass was on display, and it made him blush. He steeled himself, and wiggled his ass, provocatively towards the warrior. Volga slapped his hand down onto the supple flesh. It was wonderful to watch the flesh redden. He did it again, causing Link to cry out in pain. Volga leaned down, licking and kissing the abused flesh. He pulled away, and grabbed the boy's shoulders beginning to rub them. Link's body went slack. He didn't even notice when one of Volga's hands left his back, and he put it in his mouth. He wet the digits fully, covering them liberally with his saliva. No way this angelic tease was a virgin. He wouldn't have to be gentle for too long. He trailed his hand down the gentle curve of the boy's back. He stopped the massaging hand, and grabbed an ass cheek to spread the globes apart, and slipped a finger inside the boy, after gently circling his entrance.

Link gasped at the intrusion of the finger, tensing only for a moment. His body eventually became accepting, and he enjoyed the stretching feeling. When the second finger slipped in, his mouth dropped open and his tongue lolled out. He wanted this so bad! And it felt so amazing. Volga wasn't done yet. He was searching for something to drive Link up a wall. And with a thrust of his fingers, he knew he found it, when Link arched his back and let out a beautiful cry. That was the spot.

"Yes!" Link cried out as Volga continued to touch that spot repeatedly with his fingers. Volga felt Link pushing back against his hand, and he managed to get another finger inside. The warrior wasn't small by any means, and wanted Link prepared to take the giant package he had in store for him.

Link was losing his mind. Bucking against those fingers, and wanting so much more. He could handle Volga in his mouth, his ass should have no problem with this. Years of horseback riding prepared him for this moment, of taking the biggest cock he had ever seen. He moaned loudly trying to entice Volga.

"More please!" Link cried out. Those fingers were dancing against his prostate, and had his mind spinning.

Volga pulled his fingers free from their tight prison, and smirked at hearing his little postman's pathetic whimper. He licked his palm, and then spit into it to rub against his aching length. Link's mouth did a number on him, and it was hard to not just fist his cock fast and furious.

Link pouted at hearing Volga let out a delicious sounding moan. He looked behind him, and saw that God like man seconds away from pounding one out. He swayed his ass side to side, and gave Volga big puppy eyes "Ready to receive your package, sir." He whispered seductively.

Volga stopped, and laughed loudly at the statement. He grabbed ahold of those slender, soft hips, and then pressed the head of his erection at the blonde's entrance. He pushed in slowly, growling lowly. Link, on the other hand, was stuck in a constant gasp. Only when the whole thing was in, did Link begin panting. Volga rocked his hips slowly into Link, just reveling in the feeling of those velvety walls cradling his erection so nicely. Link was hot, tight, and sounded beautiful. His slender, thin and muscled body, complimented his perfectly. He began pounding into that heat with no hesitation, creating bruises from the force he used to pull Link into him. Link went with it, and enjoyed it. He moaned loudly, hearing the sounds of flesh impacting flesh, and Volga's groans of pleasure. Every breathe making his chest heave, and taste the fire of the volcano, and feeling like it set his body aflame.

One well aimed thrust had Link bolting up, and standing straight up. His back met the chiseled chest of Volga, but he didn't care. He reached up, and buried his hands in brunette hair, trying to pull the man impossibly closer. Volga stopped, only for a moment. He reached down, and grabbed Link by the backs of his thighs, and held him up against his body. Link was now compact. His knees against his shoulders, body folded almost literally in half, with Volga's cock still buried deep inside of him. He shuddered when he heard Volga growl in his ear,

"Bounce."

It took some maneuvering, but eventually, they had it. Volga held Link secure by the backs of his thighs, while he bounced and rocked his hips on to the thick rod buried in him. His hands still fisted in the shaggy hair of the stronger man.

The breathing grew heavier, moans slipping past lips, hitting incredibly loud pitches, Link's pleasure center getting hit just right. It was hot, sweaty, and amazing. Link couldn't take anymore. He released one hand, and reached down to stroke himself, never faltering his hips. He worked even harder to give the glorious warrior the same pleasure that ignited his own body. Until finally, spots danced across his vision as he finally hit glorious release. His orgasm ripping through his body, as his seed shot out of his cock.

Volga clenched onto Link's thighs, and pounded into the now, malleable body. Thrusting through the clenching orgasm until his body stiffened, and then shuddered as he released his hot seed into the boy. He groaned in complete satisfaction. His body continued to thrust, slowly, to ride out his orgasm. His seed still pouring into the boy's abused hole.

Link had gone boneless in Volga's arms. His legs were spread, and his entire body weight was resting on Volga's chest, and in his arms. The warriors hands were wet from his own semen pouring out of the postman. He didn't mind. He turned around, and plopped on the couch while still attached to Link. The two of them sat together, catching their breathes.

"Best delivery ever..." Link said softly.

Volga removed himself from Link, as he chuckled "I just had an amazing postmaster." He kissed the top of Link's head.

"So..." Link turned to look at the man, with a heavy blush across his cheeks "is this like, a thing now?"

"You still going to deliver my mail?" Volga asked.

"Rain or shine." Link replied with a smile.

"Then this can be a thing, as long as you want it to be."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Link kissed the brown eyed man, in just a gentle press of lips. "Then I always want you to give me your big packages." Link said with a giggle.

"I'll only be too happy to give you a special delivery."


End file.
